mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzień uznania dla rodziny/Transkrypt
:patykowilków :Applejack: chrapie :patelni :Babcia Smith: Patykowilki wyją! Patykowilki wyją! :patykowilków :Big McIntosh: Taak. :Babcia Smith: Jabłka zap dojrzewają! Jabłka zap dojrzewają! :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big McIntosh: Tak, jabłka zap dojrzewają! :Babcia Smith: No właśnie mówię. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Babcia Smith: Hej guzdrało! Jedź z tym wózkiem, ale śmiało! :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Applejack: stęka :Apple Bloom: Wszystko gotowe! :Lektor: Dzień uznania dla rodziny :Babcia Smith: Niby do czego? :Apple Bloom: Żeby robić nasz dżem! :Babcia Smith: No przecież! Nasz staroświecki dżem z jabłek zap nie ma sobie równych! :Apple Bloom: Nie mogę się doczekać! :Babcia Smith: pauza Niby na co? :Apple Bloom: Żeby robić z tobą nasz dżem! :Babcia Smith: Oczywiście. Ja robiłam ten dżem od zawsze, kiedy sięgnę pamięcią, więc uważaj, gruszeczko, żeby każdy jeden krok wykonać dokładnie tak, jak ci powiem. Bo inaczej nici z dżemu! Trzymaj! :Apple Bloom: Czy to jeden z twoich tajemnych składników, o który wszyscy pytają? :Babcia Smith: To jest miotła. Bierz się do pracy, pomidorku! A kiedy już posprzątasz, to wtedy… ee… yy… co to ja chciałam? A, do stu kopyt! Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, to kiedyś głowy zapomnę. :wieje :Big McIntosh: niucha :elektryczne :Applejack: Liście na jabłoniach zap. W samą porę! :skakania :Babcia Smith: A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l m n, o p… :Diamond Tiara: się :Babcia Smith: O, jak się pan miewa, Filthy Rich? :Filthy Rich: Dzień dobry, dobra pani! Czy dobrze słyszałem, że zbiory jabłek zap będą już za kilka dni? :Babcia Smith: Za cztery dni dokładnie. :Filthy Rich: Świetna wiadomość! A czy mogę liczyć na sto pierwszych słoiczków? :Babcia Smith: Tak, drogi Filthy. :Filthy Rich: Ech, wolałbym Rich. :Babcia Smith: A jak tam pański tatuś? :Diamond Tiara: Och, ty moje małe biedactwo! Sterczeć nad garami pełnymi jabłek z Babcią Smith? Ble! :Apple Bloom: Kiedy wiesz, ja od lat czekałam na wspólne gotowanie dżemów. :Diamond Tiara: Ale ja nie mówię o dżemach; ja mówię o twojej Babci Smith! Pewnie się jej okropnie wstydzisz. :Babcia Smith: przytłumione Hop! Hop! :Apple Bloom: Ee, ale jak to? :Diamond Tiara: No wiesz: taka jest niepoważna, o wszystkim zapomina, każe ci nosić te ohydne przebrania. :Apple Bloom: Babcia mówi, że to fajne. :Diamond Tiara: Całe szczęście, że mieszkasz na farmie, a nie w mieście, gdzie wszyscy by się z ciebie śmiali. Nie martw się, ja nikomu nie pisnę słowa. :Apple Bloom: Niepoważna? :kotła :Babcia Smith: Och, bardzo dziękuję, chłopcze! :Babcia Smith: Przebieraj tymi kopytkami! Musimy kupić całą masę rzeczy zanim zaczną się zbiory! Dalej! śpiewa robimy z jabłek dżem! Jupi! Jupi! Jupi! Jup! Jabłuszka! Jabłuszka! Jupi–hu! Z pieśnią na ustach jupi–ju! Tralalalala! normalnie Za moich czasów to były garnki! ugryzionego garnka :Daisy: Ej! Ugryzione – sprzedane! :bzyczenie :Babcia Smith: O! Witaj Beo, Beatrice, Beecher! Widzę, że wszystkie uwijałyście się jak pszczółki, prawda? bzyczy :Apple Bloom: Babciu, nie dałoby się… trochę szybciej zebrać tego miodu? sapie :Babcia Smith: Ooo, czy to nie jabłuszko? :Apple Bloom: Proszę! :Babcia Smith: I bardzo mi pomaga przy smażeniu dżemu z jabłek zap! :Apple Bloom: Cii! Przestań proszę! :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: się :Apple Bloom: Proszę cię! Tamte kucyki się na mnie gapią! :Babcia Smith: Co? Czy to twoje przyjaciółeczki? Cześć, przyjaciółeczki jabłuszka! :Silver Spoon: Cześć, Babciu Smith! Cześć, Babci czepeczku! :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: się :Babcia Smith: Laleczki. Za moich młodych czasów, kucyki nie były takie ładne. :Apple Bloom: Skończyłyśmy już te zakupy? Ja chcę już wracać na farmę. Szybko! :Babcia Smith: Koniec, moja słodka. śpiewa Mamy miodek, guli–gu! Słodki miodek, guli–gu! Mamy miodek, holi–hri… :Filthy Rich: I właśnie w ten sposób: przez podbijanie rynku, hurtowe zamówienia i obniżanie cen, wykończyliśmy całą konkurencję w mieście! Dzięki temu, dom handlowy Richa stał się filarem sprzedaży detalicznej w Ponyville. :Diamond Tiara: brawo :Cheerilee: Ech, dziękuję panie Filthy… Ee, znaczy panie Rich za tę fascynującą opowieść i że przyjął pan zaproszenie na dzień uznania dla rodziny! Dobrze, zobaczmy kto przyprowadzi członka rodziny w najbliższy poniedziałek. O, Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Ale proszę pani! W poniedziałek są zbiory jabłek zap. Applejack i Big McIntosh nie będą mogli przyjść do szkoły. :Cheerilee: A może jest jakiś inny kucyk w twojej rodzinie? :Diamond Tiara: Proszę pani! Ona ma Babcię Smith, której nie będzie przy zbiorach. Chętnie przyjdzie. :Apple Bloom: Och! Ale nie, to nie jest… :Cheerilee: Doskonały pomysł, moja droga! Apple Bloom, zaprosisz swoją babcię do szkoły. :dzwonek :Cheerilee: A na dzisiaj to już wszystko! :Apple Bloom: Babcię Smith? Od poniedziałku stanę się największym pośmiewiskiem w mieście! :Applejack: Ech, naprawdę mi przykro. Już ci mówiłam, że nie możemy zrobić przerwy w zbiorach; wiesz czym to grozi. :Apple Bloom: No wiem, po jednym dniu jabłka zap znikają z drzew. :wieje :kruków :Babcia Smith: Och! To trzeci znak! W samą porę! Już niedługo! :elektryczne :Rodzina Apple: zachwyt :Babcia Smith: Na co czekacie, guzdrały?! Ruszajcie się! :Applejack: No i sama widzisz, ale nic się nie martw; Babcia Smith zna całą masę zabawnych anegdotek. :Apple Bloom: No wiem; słabo mi na samą myśl. :Sweetie Belle: Uspokój się! :Apple Bloom: A to oznacza obciach, wstyd, upokorzenie, poniżenie… :Scootaloo: Wkułaś na pamięć słownik? :Sweetie Belle: Uspokój się! Chcemy ci pomóc! :Scootaloo: Nie na darmo jesteśmy Znaczkową Ligą. Coś się wymyśli, żeby odwlec występ. :Apple Bloom: Och, ale co? Och! Z tego wszystkiego rozbolał mnie brzuch! :Sweetie Belle: Czekaj. :Scootaloo: Jasne! Już wiem! :Babcia Smith: Baczność! A teraz uważać! Żadnego pękania pod wpływem ciśnienia, albo wysokiej temperatury! Czy wyrażam się jasno?! :pęka :Babcia Smith: Pod ścianę! :[słoik ląduje w koszu pod ścianą] :Scootaloo: Nie kotłuj się i zrób zbolałą minę! :wrze :Apple Bloom: Aaj! Parzy w język! :Babcia Smith: Co się u was tam dzieje na górze? Wszystko w porządku? :Scootaloo: O, Babcia Smith! Właśnie miałyśmy panią wołać! :Sweetie Belle: Ona jest chora! Chyba będzie musiała leżeć w łóżku cały tydzień! :Babcia Smith: Ooo! Moja wnuczka jest zdrowa jak jabłko! :Apple Bloom: I co teraz? :Apple Bloom: Już zaraz zajdzie słońce! Jutro niedziela i został mi jeden dzień, żeby coś wymyślić! :Sweetie Belle: Ej! Spójrzcie! :Apple Bloom: To jest czwarty znak! :elektryczne :Apple Bloom: Już wyrosły jabłka zap! :Sweetie Belle: A to nasuwa mi pewną myśl! :krzaka :Sweetie Belle: Nie da się przesunąć dnia uznania, więc przesuniemy dzień zbiorów! :Apple Bloom: Ale one są… niedojrzałe. :Scootaloo: Jabłka można zbierać przed czasem. :Apple Bloom: Czy ja wiem; jabłonie zap są inne niż zwykłe jabłonie: są magiczne! :elektryczne :Sweetie Belle: Jabłoń to jabłoń. :o korę :elektryczne :Apple Bloom: Nie da się strącić! To trzeba zerwać! :Znaczkowa Liga: się w błocie :Apple Bloom: Jakieś inne świetne pomysły? :pukanie :Cheerilee: Babciu Smith, to ja, Cheerilee! Chciała pani ze mną porozmawiać?… Hop, hop! Babciu Smith! :Apple Bloom (jako Babcia Smith): Dzień dobry, słonko! Jak się miewasz? :Cheerilee: Ech, cześć, Babciu Smith. Dobrze się pani czuje? :Apple Bloom (jako Babcia Smith): Oczywiście! Zdrowiusieńka jak jabłko! :Babcia Smith: chrapie :Apple Bloom (jako Babcia Smith): Och, wybacz mi, złotko. Zawsze mam czkawkę po marynacie. Chciałam powiedzieć, że nie przyjdę na dzień uznania dla rodziny do szkoły. :Cheerilee: Naprawdę? Jaka szkoda! :Apple Bloom (Jako Babcia Smith): Co ja ci zrobię? Muszę podlewać owce i przystrzygać kwiatki. Ee, znaczy się, muszę podlewać kwiatki i przystrzygać owce. :Cheerilee: Och, ogromnie żałuję. Zmienimy termin. :Babcia Smith: głową o ścianę Uoch. E, co? Co? Co? Co się dzieje? Dziń(?) dobry, droga Cheerilee! Coś pani chciała? :Cheerilee: Ee, nie? To pani mnie tu wezwała, żeby powiedzieć, że nie przyjdzie pani na Dzień Uznania do szkoły. :Babcia Smith: Jak to nie? Nie stracę takiej okazji za wszystkie słodkości Canterlotu! :Cheerilee: Ale mówiła pani, że… :Babcia Smith: Do zobaczenia! :Apple Bloom: Och! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się obudziła! Ona nigdy się nie budzi z drzemki! Chciałabym wyjechać i zapaść się pod ziemię! :Sweetie Belle: Wiesz, ty nie możesz wyjechać, ale być może kto inny by mógł? :z piorunami :elektryczne na jabłoniach :Babcia Smith: Iii-cha! :Applejack: Zbiory jabłek zap można zaczynać! :Babcia Smith: A jutro od rana będziemy smażyć marmoladę zap! :Scootaloo: Pani Babcia Smith? Telegram. :Babcia Smith: Proszę, kto by pomyślał! Wujek Apple Strudel chce, żebym go odwiedziła. :Apple Bloom: Jeszcze zdążysz na ten pociąg o ósmej. Już cię spakowałam! :Babcia Smith: To bardzo miło. :Apple Bloom: babcię w zad :Babcia Smith: Ale nic się nie martw, śliweczko! Wrócę na czas, by zrobić ten dżem. :Apple Bloom: z ulgą Ten pociąg telepie się cały dzień. Na szczęście! :Cheerilee: W dzisiejszym Dniu Uznania dla Rodziny złoży nam wizytę Babcia Smith. Ee, Apple Bloom, a gdzie twoja babcia? :Apple Bloom: Och, naprawdę mi przykro, ale babcia musiała wyjechać z miasta w sprawie niecierpiącej zwłoki. :Babcia Smith: Witajcie, moje drogie dzieciaczki! :Babcia Smith: Jak się miewacie? Cieszę się jak prosie ze świeżego błotka, że tu jestem! :Apple Bloom: Ale… Co ty tutaj robisz? Uciekł ci pociąg? :Babcia Smith: E, nie. Przyjechał; a z wagonu wysiadł wujek Apple Strudel. :Apple Strudel: Aaaaa, kuci, kuci, kuci! :Diamond Tiara: Nie mogę się już doczekać występu twojej babuni. Pewnie wszystko zapomniała. :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: chichoczą :Babcia Smith: Dawno, dawno temu; za moich młodych lat wszystko wyglądało inaczej w Ponyville. A to dlatego, że w ogóle nie było Ponyville. :Babcia Smith: Tak, tak, drogie kucyki. Kiedy moja rodzina przybyła w te strony, ja byłam jeszcze malutka. Wędrowaliśmy i wędrowaliśmy, zbierając nowe nasiona, sprzedając stare. Mój tata był najlepszym zbieraczem nasion w całej Equestrii. Pewnego dnia nasza rodzina zawędrowała do najwspanialszego, największego, najbardziej imponującego z miast; był to Canterlot. Słowo daję, że nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego. Kiedy dosłownie oniemiałam z zachwytu, pojawiła się ona: Księżniczka Celestia, władczyni wszystkich kucyków. I wyobraźcie sobie, że zatrzymała się, by obejrzeć kolekcję nasion mojego ojca. A kiedy zorientowała się, że szukamy domu, z prawdziwie książęcym gestem, zaofiarowała nam kawałek gruntu niedaleko. Mój tata serdecznie jej podziękował. Szybko znaleźliśmy teren opodal lasu Everfree i zbudowaliśmy nasz pierwszy dom. Potem założyliśmy sad, ale sad nie wyrasta z dnia na dzień i zaczęliśmy cierpieć głód. Opowiedziano nam historię lasu i wiedzieliśmy, że lepiej tam nie wchodzić. :patykowilków :Babcia Smith: Jednak pomyślałam, że jeśli są tam zwierzęta, to jest i coś do jedzenia. Było ciemno i ponuro, i nie będę ukrywać, że się bałam. Wszędzie rosły drzewa i nagle stanęłam pod nadzwyczajną jabłonią. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam jabłoni o kolorowych owocach! Zaczęłam je zbierać; zbierać tak szybko jak się dało. :i szczekanie patykowilków :Babcia Smith: Kiedy się odwróciłam, ujrzałam patykowilki! Jak żyję nie kłusowałam tak szybko! Musiałam się ratować! :garnków :Babcia Smith: Razem z tatą zasadziliśmy te niezwykłe nasiona i na naszych oczach wyrosły z nich drzewa! A stało się to dosłownie w mgnieniu oka! Potem co roku zwracałam szczególną uwagę na znaki zwiastujące porę zbiorów. Jak się zmienia pogoda, jak wyją wilki, gdy jabłka zaczynają dojrzewać i jak znikają, jeśli ich nie zbierzesz w ciągu jednego dnia! To były najwspanialsze jabłka, jakie kiedykolwiek jedliśmy! Wkrótce potem zaczęłam przyrządzać dżem z jabłek zap. Gotowanie przetworów ma swoje prawa, podobnie jak zbieranie jabłek. Nauczyłam się, że trzeba się zaprzyjaźnić z pszczołami, by ich miód idealnie zrównoważył smak owoców. Kto by pomyślał, że ze słoikami trzeba rozmawiać! Albo że jabłka zap, lubią różowe kropki! się To była prawdziwa magia i świetna zabawa. Kucyki zaczęły do nas przychodzić, żeby spróbować jabłkowego dżemu. Niektóre nawet zostały: jak Stinking Rich, prapradziadek Diamond Tiary. Tak w ogóle, mój dżem był pierwszą rzeczą, którą sprzedał. :pociągu :Babcia Smith: Już wkrótce miasto się rozwinęło i osiadły w nim kucyki z całego świata. Tak właśnie powstało Ponyville. :biją brawo :Babcia Smith: Och, dziękuję wam bardzo, moje kochane, ale naprawdę; wystarczy już. :Scootaloo: Gdyby nie pani i pani jabłka, nie byłoby Ponyville?! :Babcia Smith: Zgadza się, kochana! :Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiary Gdyby nie moja Babcia Smith, twój tata nie miałby domu handlowego. :Reszta: się :Babcia Smith: tablicę :Diamond Tiara: Ale, ale to tylko stuknięta starsza pani! :Reszta: sapie :Apple Bloom: Ona wcale nie jest stuknięta! To najwspanialsza starsza pani w całym Ponyville! :Scootaloo: Chyba jak żyję, nie jadłam takiego dobrego dżemu! :Sweetie Belle: Na pewno ty masz coś z tym wspólnego. :Babcia Smith: No przecież! Apple Bloom to prawdziwa mistrzyni jabłkowego dżemu. :Apple Bloom: Serio? :Applejack: Widzę, że dzień uznania dla rodziny się udał. :Apple Bloom: Jasne! Moja Babcia Smith jest wyjątkowa! Tylko zapomniałam o tym na chwilę. :Babcia Smith: Oo, wielkie rzeczy, ja ciągle zapominam. Tak… co to ja… ee… no… no właśnie. Ach. :Applejack: Kto chce śpiewać dla wody? :Młode kucyki: Ja chcę! Ja! :Babcia Smith i młode kucyki: A, b, c, d, e, f, g… :Filthy Rich: Na co czekasz? :Diamond Tiara: Och, ale tato! :Applejack i Apple Bloom: się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Family Appreciation Day ru:Стенограммы/День семьи Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu